


The Desire of Stern

by Denyce



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deb worries Frank will end what hasn't even gone past breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desire of Stern

“That was…”

Deb waited for Frank to finish the sentence, but it just hung there. Rolling over, she faced Frank “Was what?”

“What do you think it was?”

“I think it was fucking great, but I’m not the one who had a problem.”

“I have a problem?”

Frustrated, Deb sat up unmindful of her nudity. She glanced back down and met Frank’s eyes. “I don’t know, do you? I’m here because I want to be fucking here – with you.”

“You do, don’t you?” 

Deb was pissed and edging toward hurt when she heard the surprise in Frank’s voice. “Fuck yes! Christ, Frank, I don’t want you having doubts every five minutes or after we got together, even if we’re only having lunch. I want there to be an us. Where you want to be here with me as much as I want to be here with you. I’m only going to ask this once, so tell me straight if you really want me here or not - or is it too fucking much to ask?”

Frank just stared at her with his mouth hanging open, in shock.

“We already had that conversation. I’m crass with a dirty mind, I don’t hide who the fuck I am, that’s part of the whole adorable package, remember? If you can’t… If this isn’t what you want, tell me now…”

Frank sat up and placed a finger over her lips to silence her. 

Deb’s eyes roamed nervously over Frank’s face trying to get a read on what he was going say, but Frank was a trained profiler, fucking FBI. Outside of feeling that connection with him she had no fucking clue what the man thought. 

Brushing a strand of hair behind her ears, Frank smiled. “You’ve made a compelling argument - one that I’m not going to fight you on.”

Impatiently she spoke up, “Please spell it out and tell me what the fuck that means?”

“Debra, it means I’m in on whatever this is for as long as you’ll have me. And last night was beyond anything I could have hoped for.”

Although he didn’t say it, Deb felt the dread of the _but_ word hovering around them. Swallowing her fear she prodded him. “But?”

It took Frank a moment. Then he licked his lips, his face stern. “But with all your swearing, it can’t come without a price of _punishment_.”

Slowly Deb felt the tension leave her body, and she leaned into Frank’s side “Huh, really, punishment for swearing?”

“Oh yes, I think it’d be prudent.”

Gnawing on her bottom lip, Deb glance up at Frank from under her lashes “Exactly what kind of punishment were you thinking?”

“That a stern hand against your bottom would be a healthy reminder for you to choose your words more carefully.”

“Hmm, a stern hand?” Deb lifted her leg to straddle Frank, sitting there chest to chest. Leaning in she kissed his cheek then nibbled up to his ear. “Think you’re up to the challenge?” She ground her ass in his lap. “I just might wear you out, show up your age.”

“I’m sure you will, but when you do then there’s always the belt. You’ll be feeling the results all day – a reminder whether I’m there or not.”

“I’ll feel it all day? You promise?”

Frank’s response was to lift and position her over his lap. His hand settled heavily over her ass, rubbing comfortingly “I promise.” Then he lifted his hand and came back down hard. 

The sound echoed in her ears. There was no time to adjust as he rained a series of slaps over her ass. It hurt, each one burning, but she didn’t want him to stop, she needed it – wanted it. Babbling, she cried out, “God damn it Frank, that fucking hurts!” her ass lifted in greeting the next slap.

Frank responded by spanking her harder. 

Frank couldn’t see her face or her smile of bliss as she started to feel safe, truly safe. He didn’t have to see. He was a profiler. He knew she craved this: the attention and the pain. He knew that she trusted him. Not only with her life, but that this what he was doing silenced her demons and brought her euphoria. 

Fin~


End file.
